


Традиция

by SmokingSnake



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Orcs Eating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: "Расчленители обрушились на орков и начали кровавую бойню – только так я могу это назвать. Многие десантники сняли свои шлемы и, избегая использовать пистолеты и прочее стрелковое оружие, принялись за орков, орудуя цепными мечами, ножами и даже зубами. Клянусь, я видела собственными глазами, как десантники зубами разрывали орочьи глотки!" (с - из письма канониссы Кармины, 2588999.M41)





	Традиция

— А это точно можно есть? — брат-примарис Рубио осторожно поковырял пальцем в стоявшей перед ним тарелке. Содержимое тарелки, в которой можно было бы утопить человеческого младенца, воняло так невыносимо, что слезились глаза.  
— Вообще-то не «можно», а «нужно»! — с широкой ухмылкой заверил его брат-сержант Сариил. Остальные братья, собравшиеся вокруг стола, одобрительно закивали, выжидающе глядя на Рубио. — Традиция. Не жрал орчатину — не Расчленитель. Ну?  
Рубио задержал дыхание и снова опустил взгляд в тарелку. Вопреки его надеждам, менее отвратительным ее содержимое не стало. Он брезгливо подцепил что-то темно-бурое и поднес к лицу.  
— О! С печеночки начал? — прокомментировал Сариил. — Это правильно, я тоже печеночку больше всего люблю!  
«Интересно, зачем она оркам? Они же грибы!» — подумал Рубио, но благоразумно не стал озвучивать свои мысли. Для этого, как минимум, требовалось вдохнуть.  
— Ну ты будешь есть или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил боевой брат, чье имя Рубио пока не знал. — Завоняется же!  
— Еще сильнее? — поперхнулся Рубио. Кусок печени выскользнул у него из пальцев и шлепнулся обратно в тарелку, обдав его фонтаном брызг. Братья-Расчленители дружно проводили «печеночку» взглядом. На их лицах явно читалось нетерпение.  
— Между прочим, боевые братья везли эту тушу аж из соседнего субсектора, специально для посвящения новичков, — укоризненно произнес Сариил. — У нас-то орки не водятся.  
— Всех сожрали? — не удержался Рубио и тут же прикусил себе язык — дерзить Расчленителям в его положении было опрометчиво. Впрочем, волновался он зря — братья заржали, как табун чогорийских скакунов во время гона.  
— Типа того, — отсмеявшись, сказал Сариил. — Но ты давай не отвлекайся, шутки шутками, а дел у нас еще полно.  
Рубио охватили смутные подозрения. Насколько он успел узнать за недолгое время жизни на Кретации, заняться здесь было особо нечем: крошить в салат немодифицированных новобранцев, крошить в салат местную флору и фауну да отчитываться начальству о количестве накрошенного. Даже полировать доспехи тут было не принято.  
— Давай-ка я тебе помогу, — вывел его из раздумий голос Сариила. — Ну? Кусочек за Императора, — злополучная печенка, выловленная из общей кучи орочьей требухи, снова оказалась у него под носом. Задержав дыхание и для храбрости зажмурившись, Рубио мужественно схватил ее зубами и потянул на себя. — Вот и умничка! — похвалил его Сариил.  
Печенка оказалась на удивление никакой. Это было похоже на поедание склизкого комка водорослей — безвкусно, да еще и в зубах застревает. Волевым усилием Рубио проглотил полупережеванный кусок и открыл глаза. Прямо напротив него сержант Сариил со вкусом облизывал измазанные в орочьей крови пальцы.  
— Дальше сам, — кивнул он на все еще полную тарелку. — Кусочек за Сангвиния, кусочек за магистра Сета…  
«Кусочек за долгую и славную службу где-нибудь подальше отсюда», — подумал Рубио, вытаскивая из тарелки упругую трубку, по всей видимости, когда-то служивую орку отрезком тонкого кишечника.  
«Кусочек за магистра Данте — надеюсь, он не откажет мне в прошении о переводе», — какие-то серые неопознаваемые потроха оказались столь кислыми на вкус, что Рубио едва сдержал гримасу и поспешил заесть их уже более-менее знакомой печенкой.  
«Кусочек за армейские сухпайки — каким же идиотом я был, когда считал их невкусными!» — впрочем, легкое оказалось вполне приемлемым, если закрыть глаза и забыть, что именно жуешь.  
«Кусочек за...»  
Под конец Рубио так увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как тарелка опустела.  
— Ну вот, а ты сиськи мял! — одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу Сариил, когда на дне тарелки осталась одна кровь. — Понравилось же в итоге?  
Рубио осоловело кивнул. Он так и не мог разобраться в себе и понять, чего ему сейчас больше хочется: хорошенько поспать после сытного обеда или добежать до выгребной ямы и как следует прочистить желудок.  
— Вот и ладушки! А теперь следующая часть посвящения, — объявил Сариил, вставая из-за монументального каменного стола. — Охота на карнозавра!  
— Его потом тоже надо будет сожрать? — обреченно спросил Рубио.  
— А то как же, — с широкой ухмылкой подтвердил Сариил. — Сам понимаешь, традиция!


End file.
